


Crow

by inanis_mortem, Karupushi



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, NFSW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Wall Sex, i mean that should be about it, if i missed anything pls tell, ive never tagged so extensively rip, uhhhhh, what else, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupushi/pseuds/Karupushi
Summary: this is my first time writing smut *hides*





	Crow

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut *hides*

It seems like tonight, there's no time for leisure and gentleness.   
  
Nino presses Jean against the wall, one hand gripping Jean's hip to keep him pinned, the other yanking Jean's head up so Nino can draw a rough, dirty kiss from him. Jean fights back, his hands coming up to grip Nino's shoulders, lips curving into one his rare, excited grins.   
  
"Someone," he murmurs with his lazy drawl, "is impatient."   
  
Nino rolls his hips once and watches Jean's poker face waver. Jean's lips are red and swollen from the biting and Nino dives back down for one more kiss.   
  
Nino's just managed to yank off Jean's pants, Jean has no idea when and how Nino has taken off his jacket, but Jean's phone rings.   
  
Jean sighs, reaching for the phone, smiling fondly as Lotta's contact picture flashes across the screen.   
  
"Lotta," he greets warmly, internally cringing at how rough his voice sounds.   
  
"Jean!" Lotta exclaims and Jean's surprised when Nino continues to leave marks over him, Jean barely able to suppress a groan when Nino bites his hipbone.   
  
He tries to stay quiet as Lotta rambles excitedly, sucking in a deep breath when Nino wraps a hand around his dick.   
  
"Anyways, have you seen Nino lately?" Lotta asks innocently just as Nino flicks his wrist, a secretive smirk spreading across his face when Jean throws his head back, his skull connecting with the wall, a soft thunk echoing.   
  
"Y-Yeah. He's here-" Jean bites down on his tongue as Nino drags his tongue up Jean's neck, his hand slowly working up and down. "Right now."   
  
"Oh! Then you should get back to him!"   
  
Jean barely stammers out a thanks before he hits the end call button, dropping his phone when Nino entwines his unoccupied hand into Jean's hair, yanking back his head so Nino can bury his teeth into Jean's throat.   
  
"That," Jean breathes shakily, a moan pulled from his lips as Nino gives a harsh tug with both hands. "Was dirty."   
  
"Well," Nino sings smugly, his rhythm constantly changing, keeping Jean on edge. "When have I ever played by the rules?"   
  
"You're impossible."   
  
Nino laughs lowly, picking up his pace, Jean losing his ability to speak as Nino edges him closer and closer.   
  
Just as Jean feels like he's about to tip over, Nino stops, his hand halting, the evil - Jean will call it evil, or as evil as Nino can get - grin spreading across his face making Jean scowl a bit.   
  
Nino kisses Jean again, more gentle this time, leisurely angling Jean's head to his liking, almost easily stealing Jean's breath from his lungs.   
  
Jean's so distracted by the kiss, he doesn't notice the lines fingers prodding at his ass until one finger slips in, Nino sliding it right into the knuckle.   
  
Jean's breath stutters and Nino bites down hard, drawing blood from Jean's lips.   
  
Nino isn't patient tonight, stretching out Jean at a faster than usual pace but still making sure he's not hurting Jean.   
  
Jean hisses as a third finger slips in after he's relaxed enough, feelings the burn.   
  
He relaxes though, easily adjusting the discomfort. Nino still marvels at how Jean can keep such a blank face at a time like this, his blue eyes dilated but lips in a neutral zone.   
  
It changes when Nino's fingers brush across Jean's prostate and the noise it tears from Jean's throat is music to Nino's ears.   
  
Jean swears softly and lets his head fall against Nino's shoulder.   
  
"Nino."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Hurry up." Somehow, Jean manages to sound snappish and commanding at that very moment and Nino chuckles.   
  
"Bossy," hums Nino, giving his wrist a twist, Jean's nails digging into Nino's shoulders.   
  
" _ Nino _ ." Jean's voice takes on a strained tone as Nino quickens his pace, fingers digging against his prostrate, hand tightening on his cock. " _ I'm going to cum _ -" he jerks violently and spills onto Nino's hand.   
  
Jean slumps against Nino like a rag doll, his breathing ragged, bruises starting to form on his throat. Nino props him up, tilting Jean's head back and tapping Jean's lips with cum covered fingers.   
  
Jean's lips parts just so and Nino slides one finger in, other hand coming to a rest on Jean's shoulder.   
  
Jean opens his mouth wider and Nino pushes another finger in, smirking as Jean sucks, his movements slightly lethargic.   
  
Nino pulls his fingers out, Jean slowly swiping his tongue to break the thin line of saliva connecting Nino's fingers and his lips.   
  
Jean inhales deeply, trying to find strength in his legs but his air is squeezed from his lungs as Nino suddenly wraps a hand around his throat, squeezing tight enough to make Jean gasp, his body tensing.   
  
Jean gasps for air, his hands scrabbling at Nino's shirt, shivering as Nino's lip brush against his ear, body starting to burn.   
  
"Who do you think you are, coming without my permission?" The voice is deeper and holds a hint of maliciousness, sounding ominous and dangerously sweet.   
  
"Crow," Jean wheezes out, voice barely above a rasp, struggling to breath.   
  
"Safe word?" Nino's voice comes back for a second, a touch of concern breaking through as his grip loosens for a moment.   
  
"Smoke." Jean gulps in a breath before Crow's hand tightens again.   
  
Crow kisses Jean, stealing any oxygen he has left, the hand not grasping Jean's throat slowly urging Jean's erection to come back.   
  
"Hm," Crow hums contentedly, his hand leaving Jean's cock for a moment and slipping into Jean's ass. "You're good."   
  
Jean can't speak, he's still trying to gather enough air to breath and when Crow lets go for a moment, Jean nearly collapses, head resting against Crow's chest.   
  
He's so dazed he barely hears the condom package ripping before he's hefted up against the wall, Crow sliding into him slowly.   
  
Jean can't help the high pitched keen that sounds from his throat when Crow snaps his hips roughly, burying himself to the hilt.   
  
He can’t speak, he feels so full and he throws his head back, head hitting the wall with a soft thunk.   
  
“ _ Crow _ ,” he whimpers, trying to bite down on his lip, a slew of lewd noises escaping from his throat when Crow thrusts quickly, Jean’s mind blanking out, each sharp, well timed move jabbing against his prostate.   
  
Crow grips Jean’s hips, forcing him to stay still, lips curling into a lazy smirk when Jean lets out a needy keen, his back arching, hands scrabbling at Crow’s chest.   
  
“C-Cro-” Jean stutters when Crow leans forwards, biting at Jean’s collarbones hard enough to leave more bruises scattered across Jean’s body.    
  
Crow grins, maintaining his iron grip on Jean’s hips, not allowing for even the slightest movement, gripping hard enough to ensure that there’ll be handprint shaped bruises by the next day.   
  
Jean lets out another noise that sounds close to a wail.   
  
Crow chuckles, nipping at Jean’s ear.    
  
“So needy,” he whispers. “ _ Beg _ .”   
  
Jean whimpers, clawing at Crow’s back, pleading noises falling from his mouth before he breathes a single, “ _ Please _ .”   
  
Crow rolls his hips once, observing the jump of Jean’s body, the expression of bliss on his face, the sweet pleas that fall from Jean’s lips.   
  
“ _ Crow, pl- _ ”   
  
Another sharp roll and Jean’s sentences are incoherent, Jean’s cries turning to sobs.   
  
Crow pauses again and Jean begs.   
  
“ _ Please _ ,” Jean whines. “ _ Crow, please fuck me- _ ”   
  
Crow languidly moves, making sure his pace is excruciatingly slow, watching Jean writhe, one hand steadying Jean, the other reaching in between them to finger at the slit of Jean’s cock.   
  
Jean jerks, hands flying to grab Crow’s arm, breathy moan falling from his lips.   
  
“More,” he pants, eyes wide blown open, “Mo-”   
  
Crow slides his hand up and down Jean’s cock a couple of times and Jean’s words dissolve into broken syllables.    
  
Crow moves his hand from Jean’s cock and wraps it around Jean’s throat again, flexing his hand experimentally once more. Jean gasps, body tightening around Crow’s cock.   
  
Crow thrusts upwards, slamming into Jean and a sound between a sob and moan tumbles from Jean’s lips.   
  
“F-Fuck-”   
  
Crow keeps up the pace, tightening his grip on Jean’s throat until Jean bucking, clawing for air but still pleading for more.    
  
“Such a slut,” Nino whispers into Jean’s ear, cutting off Jean’s air supply completely for a moment before loosening his grip enough to let Jean breath again, watching Jean’s chest heave up and down. “Always begging for more, such a dirty little thing, you want more, don’t you?” Each word is punctuated with a rough thrust of Crow’s hips.   
  
As Jean stumbles and staggers through his words, Crow can only make out one word.   
  
“ _ Crow _ .”   
  
Crow increases his pace, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

“Jean,” he murmurs, watching Jean fall apart, “touch yourself.”   
  
“I-I can’t,” Jean wheezes, eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Too much.”   
  
Crow releases Jean’s throat and reaches between them once more, quickly jerking off Jean.   
  
Jean whimpers, body bowing as he comes, vision whiting out, mouth falling open into a soundless wail.   
  
Crow grunts letting his own release wash over him, snapping his hips until he’s spent.   
  
Silence settles over them, Nino leaning his forehead against Jean’s, Jean’s legs still wrapped around his waist.   
  
Jean’s breathing is laboured and Nino is straining to carry to Jean so in the end, he sits, Jean settling onto his lap and Nino leaning against the wall.   
  
Jean flinches when Nino eases out of him, burying his face into Nino’s shoulder, shuddering as Nino’s fingers gently probe at his oversensitive ass. Nino ties up the condom and barely looks at the trashcan as he tosses it in without much effort.   
  
“How’re you feeling?” Nino’s voice is still rough and Jean blinks, his body heavy and starting to ache, throat on fire.    
  
“Good,” he rasps out, eyes sliding shut from fatigue.    
  
Nino grins, tilting Jean’s kiss into a slow kiss.   
  
“You think you can walk tomorrow?” he asks slyly and Jean groans into the kiss.   
  
“I’ll be lucky to speak tomorrow,” he croaks out and Nino chuckles.   
  
“Well,” he pushes Jean’s hair back and places another kiss on Jean’s forehead. “I’ll take care of you tomorrow then.”   
  
Jean leans into Nino’s warmth, his breaths becoming slow and even.   
  
“You better,” he murmurs faintly and his eyes flutter shut.   
  
Nino leans his head back against the wall, letting it hit it with a small _ thunk,  _ closing his eyes wishing this moment would last forever.    
  
He stays there for perhaps an hour, gently rubbing Jean’s back comfortingly, listening to Jean’s quiet snores.    
  
When he deems he’s had enough rest, with a sigh he slowly rises from his resting spot. Picking up Jean with ease, he hefts the smaller man into his arms bridal style and heads for the bedroom.   
  
  
Jean certainly does not walk the next day.


End file.
